Sabrina's 14th birthday present
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: its Sabrina's 14th birthday and shes locked her self in her room, Puck comes along and something almost to good to be true happend! Puckabrina!Kinda a one-shot if they can be this long! Rated T for the heck of it. P.S. I've been told its awfull, so be preparedand sorry thats its so cliche.Thank You to all the people who reviewed saying it wasnt awful and made them want to die!


"Come on Sabrina, its your 14th birthday and Granny Relda made normal food for dinner, you cant spend it in your room planning the battle" Daphne called though the door.

"I'm not planning the battle okay Daph I'm just….. Working" I could just imagine Daphne's face I felt bad not letting her in but what can I say I was busy I'm doing homework (over the weekend),I'm trying to get this stupid number to stop calling me, and I'm trying not to get babysat _again_. This is boring I walked over to my window and slid it open I climbed out and onto the roof I sat down and looked at the front yard.

"Pouting again Grimm" I looked up in shock and there stood Puck the annoying fairy boy.

"What do you want?" I looked back at the lawn avoiding his eyes.

"A bit snippy for you birthday don't you think" man I'm going to punch him if he doesn't shut it. Puck sat down by me and did something unexpected he put is arm around me and made me look him in the eyes

"what's wrong Sabrina?" did he say Sabrina? Like actually say it and not in disgust?

"You said my name, you never call me Sabrina" wow I'm I really this bad that he used my first name.

"Who cares, now what's wrong? He repeated the question, who cares? When did he ever use who cares and my first name in the same topic

"Nothing" I huffed, he would never understand

"Try me" well he obviously read my facial expression

"Fine, every ones fussing about my birthday when we should be focusing on the war. The scarlet hand gave us 3 weeks to prepare and now we've lost a day for training" I finished still looking in his emerald eyes

"so your mad that people care that its your birthday, your complicated Grimm" he said while laying down before continuing.

"You know its not that bad having people care, you think you'd be happy it is your birthday" here we go again.

"okay I give in its my birthday I get to be the center of attention happy?" I sighed in surrender.

"No, you where defiantly being sarcastic, and come on" he popped up and spread his wings. I've learned my lesson with Puck if he says come on then you just go.

"Ka so where are we going now?" I said while jumping up from my spot, he put his arm around my waist and we took off, we soared for several minutes heading in the direction of the forest,

"Puck where are we going?" I was getting uneasy last time I was here Puck dropped me and didn't exactly catch me, no instead I landed right on him and we tumbled to the ground him landing right on top of me and my back hitting the cold leaf covered ground.

"don't worry you'll love it" he reassured me I still felt uneasy something's not right.

"Puck what's going on?" I felt wrong like something good/bad was about to happen.

"what Grimm don't trust me" he said this with a completely fake smirk

"no I trust you, but what are we doing flying above the forest?" I was dead serious

"hm….. Lets see where is it at again?" hes completely ignoring me, I'm not in the mood to argue, I just noticed my position my arms are wrapped around him and his arm is still wrapped around my waist, I didn't move it would only make this trip get even more weird I kept telling myself that not so that I wouldn't move more like so that I didn't think about …_my um… feelings_ for him.

"Ah, here we go" Puck flew down to the forest floor

"Puck what are we do…." I stopped talking what I saw made me speechless, I smiled I couldn't stop, it was amazing someone put up ropes in a spider web position and hung glass jars on them and a candle was lit inside every single jar the full moon made it look unrealistic, I spun around on my heels slowly trying to take it all in, jars where everywhere in nearby trees, underneath bushes, some where even just sitting on the ground every candle made the spot have that romantic twist, when my gaze finally landed on Puck I was ready to jump on him he was a couple feet behind me, so instead of jumping on him I walked over and hugged him

"thanks" was all I could say I was still taking it all in the candles the spider web everything. I pulled away for a second and looked him I was still smiling like a little kid who was just told they could have everything they want in the toy store.

"so happy tears or sad tears?" Puck stepped forward and whipped a tear of my check, the light from the moon and candles bounced of his golden hair perfectly and is gorgeous emerald eyes sparkled,

"Happy tear definitely happy tear" I looked at the spider web that hung above our head,

"its amazing all of it is" I looked around one more time before looking back at Puck he was smiling goofy

"What?" I asked in a innocent-to-god voice

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this" he replied in a deep in thought voice

"oh like what?" what is he talking about?

**Puck's P.O.V**

"one you spun around on your heels, you look flabbergasted, and you look like this is the only thing that matters in the world" I didn't dare say the word _war_ or else she wouldn't care about what I did for her

"Wow that's a big word for you" Sabrina teased

"what no come back that's new" she spun on her heels again still trying to take it all in, the candle light and moon light bounced of her golden locks perfectly and her sapphire eyes sparkled in the moon light. Well I did this for one reason here we go.

"come on" I walked over and grabbed Sabrina's hand, I pulled her over to the center of the forest floor where the full moon shone straight though the hole in the spider web, I let go of her hand and walked over to the closest tree I pulled out a radio and turned it on I picked the song from Sabrina's ipod earlier "Love story" by Taylor swift

We were both young when I first saw you.I close my eyes and the flashback starts:I'm standing there on a balcony in summer the lights, see the party, the ball you make your way through the crowdAnd say, "Hello,"Little did I know...I walked over to Sabrina who was blushing I put my arms around her waist and she slid her arms around my neckThat you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"And I was crying on the staircaseBegging you, "Please don't go"And I said...Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

I scooted closer towards Sabrina she didn't back away I guess that's good, we slowly swayed back and forth until the song ended, I waited for the next song to come on "Today was a fairytale" by Taylor swift

_Today was a fairytaleYou were the princeI used to be a damsel in distressYou took me by the hand and you picked me up at sixToday was a fairytaleToday was a fairytaleToday was a fairytaleI wore a dressYou wore a dark grey t-shirtYou told me I was prettyWhen I looked like a messToday was a fairytaleTime slows downWhenever you're aroundCan you feel this magic in the air?It must have been the way you kissed meFell in love when I saw you standing thereIt must have been the wayToday was a fairytale_

Sabrina and I where only a few inches apart I was so tempted to kiss her but I knew better, wait I told myself just wait we swayed to the music until the song ended, please be the song please YES!

"Protecting me" by Ally& Aj

_You, You're always there for meWhen I need you mostDay and night you're by my sideProtecting meWhen I feel like crashing downYou seem to be aroundThere you areYou're not that far cos_

_Whenever, where ever babyYou'll protect meNo matter whatHold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me goProtecting me_

_You listen to me whenI speak out loud and youYou know right when my heart's been bentWhen my lifes tumbling aroundYou take me off the groundYou tell me everythings ok_

_Whenever, where ever babyYou'll protect meNo matter whatHold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

I was still looking into Sabrina's sapphire eyes and she was staring back into my emerald eyes, the moon light bounced off her hair perfectly making her look even more beautiful then normal. It was now or never….now, I leaned in until we where only an inch apart a leaded in the last bit and kissed her on the lips, I could feel something I didnt know what but I wanted more it was like some weird craving for something that I have know dea what is, and Sabrina still hasn't pulled away or punched me yet.

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

"Protecting Me" by Ally& Aj came on the song was only a couple of verses in when I was ready to hug Puck and never let go I felt like I was going to cry but held it in, Puck leaned even more closer until we where only a literal inch apart he leaned in a bit more and kissed me, Instantly I felt something I dont know what but it felt good like it was one of a kind butwith Puck, I was tempted to punch him but didn't move I didn't want to waste this weird feeling we both simultaneously pulled away to breathe Puck smiled at me and I smiled back, if I was correct that means I'm not half bad at kissing.

the song ended and Puck turned off the radio I was getting hungry, Puck lead me over to a tree stump and I sat down, Puck walked over and grabbed a blanket that was hanging in a tree and laid it underneath the spider web he grabbed a basket and sat down, I didn't care if I was supposed to move but I got up and sat down on the blanket any way, Puck handed me one of my favorite type of sandwich a ham and cheese mostly ham. I ate two while Puck ate around 5-7 I laughed the whole time, once we where done Puck moved the basket and laid down I did the same he wrapped his arm around me and I just laid there mesmerized by the candles in jars.

**Puck's P.O.V**

Sabrina laid down and I slid my arm around her she obviously didn't care she laid there mesmerized by the candle web, so glad I did that, I just stared at her she was beautiful but didn't see it, she was a straight A student but thought she wasn't even smart, she barely trusts any one but I cant blame her so many people have betrayed her in the past, she's a complete hero but believes that nobody cares, my mind went on and on about Sabrina until she looked at me completely smiling and she had this spark in her eyes that I've only seen once or twice three times top.

I looked down at my watch its 12:56 CRAP!

I saw Sabrina as happy as she was she gave a small *sigh*

"I'm guessing its time to go" she looked disappointed but stood up any way, I followed I looked at the candle web

"you know we have to put all of these candles out right" I looked at her she was still smiling but not as much

"Yep, so I'll get the ground you get the web" she walked over to the closet candle and blew it out I did the same but with the web once I was done I saw Sabrina looking for more to blow

"I think that's it" I said gloomily she walked over and I put one of my arms around her waist and I took off from the ground, we where unfortunately home in about 15 minutes I set Sabrina down on the roof and we kinda just stared at each other

"well um… good-bye" I said while beginning to fly towards my window, all of the sudden something grabbed my hand and pulled me down I was looking Sabrina straight in the eye she leaned forward and kissed me that strange creepy feeling came back. She pulled away and it disapeared.

"good night, and...thanks" she climbed down to her window and swung herself in.

**Sabrina's P.O.V**

Why did I do that, I cant believe I just did that, I swung myself though my window I wonder f he felt that to… the wired feeling , I changed into some pajamas and unlocked my door I climbed into bed

"definitely strangest birthday ever" and with that I drifted off into a dream where life was normal no kissing Puck just fighting him instead.

* * *

**HI, I have to admit I was going though some old storys and I found this I wrote this before I read the ninth and I wrote it when Puck was being all emotional in book 4 I think all I remember is that Puck was being emotional and then I wrote this!**

**and to think this was supposd to be like a about 1,000 word story NOPE!**

**well this is already super long so i'll end it quickly **

**Tschüs (german) au revoir(french) slán (irish) αντίο (greek) devium(latin) ciao (italian) tchau (portuguese) vaarwel**** (dutch) bye (SWEET ENGLISH!)**

**if any of these are wrong not my fault blame google translate.**

**:-D**

* * *

**Hi I posted this a day or two ago and to fallen angle i'm so sorry for being a be-otch(in her own words)**

**P.S. I'm sorry for being a discrase, and if i'm really that bad please try to tell me in a nice way I had to talk myself out of deleteing it hope this story isnt to cliche if it is sorry i'm a sucker for romance.**

**:-(**


End file.
